After 8 years
by bluerain94
Summary: Yaoi. KaiHun. slight chanbaek. ficlet ceritanya gaje jadi jangan marahin author yang malamng ini. need supporting comment :)
1. Chapter 1

Ficlet

kaiHun. Slight! Chanbaek. Yaoi. Romance (?)

T

No copy. No bash.

Don't read if you don't like Kaihun or yaoi.

© bluerain94 present..

"After 8 years"

"Hey, Sehuna. Apakah kau tidak akan pulang? Kami bisa mengantarmu"

"tidak. Aku akan naik bus terakhir. Kalian pergilah" jawabku tersenyum.

"baiklah. Jaga dirimu" Chanyeol sahabat karibku sejak high school bergegas masuk ke mobilnya disusul Baekhyun kekasihnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku mengantar kepergian mereka sebelum aku melangkah ke halte terdekat.

Kami baru saja melaksanakan reuni kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh kami bertiga. Sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu bercanda dan berbagi cerita. Jalanan kota Seoul sudah lengang karena jam ditanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.35 PM KST namun aku masih ingin sendiri. Disini. Di halte ini. bernostalgia.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Pikiranku berputar ke masa 5 tahun lalu saat aku berada di tahun terakhir high school. Aku menyelipkan surat tanpa nama ke lokernya dan menunggunya di halte ini seharian. Ya di halte ini di tanggal ini lima tahun lalu aku menunggunya hingga hari berganti. Tentu saja dia tidak datang. Keesokan harinya di sekolah pun dia tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda telah menerima suratku. Satu sisi aku merasa senang karena aku tak perlu mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Namun disisi lain aku sangat kecewa karena tidak dapat bertemu dengannya.

Satu hal yang masih ku ingat hingga kini, di hari kelulusan, pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. Dia melihatku dari jauh dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Bukan tatapan marah, kesal, kecewa, ataupun senang. Tatapannya seolah berkata bahwa ia ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku. Aku balas menatapnya namun dia melangkah pergi. Satu lagi kekecewaanku, aku bahkan tidak menyapanya di hari kelulusan kami.

"bodoh" bisikku sinis. Entah kenapa aku masih memikirkannya hingga kini. Dia namja tampan dan berprestasi, tentu saja dia sudah menikah dengan yeoja yang disukainya, mungkin kini sudah memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia.

 _Dia bahkan tidak mengingatmu namja bodoh. Lupakan dia._ Entah itu suara malaikat atau suara iblis dalam hatiku yang bersuara. Tetap saja hatiku enggan melakukannya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan namja yang ku sukai sejak tahun pertama di high school. Dia namja pertama yang menarik perhatian dan hatiku mengalahkan yeoja-yeoja cantik yang berusaha menarik perhatianku. Tariannya yang begitu lentur bagaikan seorang penari professional saat hari penyambutan siswa baru, mampu menghipnotis semua mata yang melihatnya, termasuk aku. Entah keberuntungan atau malapetaka, aku berhasil sekelas dengannya selama 3 tahun ajaran namun aku tidak sekalipun berbicara dengannya. Dia namja yang berprestasi, ramah, dan sangat terkenal. Aku yakin dia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mengetahui namaku. Bahkan tidak di reuni kami tahun lalu, aku tidak dapat melihatnya karena dia tidak datang. Dia pergi keluar negeri, begitu info yang ku dapat dari seorang teman sekelas kami.

Aku menatap lurus keseberang jalanan terdapat toko serba ada 24 jam. Toko yang selalu dia singgahi setelah pulang sekolah dan aku hanya menatapnya dari halte ini. membayangkannya berjalan keluar dari toko dan meneguk habis minuman bersoda kesuakaannya bagaikan melihat kejadian kemarin karena aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Lekukan wajahnya dan lehernya. Gerakan jakunnya saat menegak minuman. Punnggung tangannya yang selalu menjadi penyeka keringat di dahinya. Ahh.. wajahku bahkan memerah hanya dengan mengingat saat itu.

Sepertinya yang tadi itu adalah suara malaikat. Aku harus melupakannya. Berpikirlah Oh Sehun, ini sudah 8 tahun kau menyukainya. Kau tidak mungkin terus menyukainya karena kau juga harus menikah. Setidaknya dengan seorang yeoja dan memiliki anak. Hidup harus berlanjut Oh Sehun!

"baiklah" tegasku. Aku berdiri dan memutuskan untuk melangkah sebelum sebuah suara menahanku.

"ini bahkan belum pukul 00.00. apakah kau tidak ingin menungguku lebih lama?" aku berbalik dan mendapati namja yang sedari tadi.. tidak, selama ini ku pikirkan berdiri tidak jauh.

"Kai.." akhirnya aku bisa memanggil namanya, dihadapannya. dan dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"mungkin ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar apa yang ingin kau ucapkan.. lima tahun lalu" kini dia tepat berada di depanku dengan jarak yang dekat.

Alisku terangkat. _Bagaimana dia tahu kalau surat itu dari ku?_

"di halte ini lima tahun lalu kau menunggu ku seharian. Seperti saat ini" dia menatap mataku. "aku ada disekitar sini hari itu namun aku tidak mendapatimu"

"wae?" _ternyata dia datang_

"karena aku munafik. Aku masih belum terima kenyataan.." _apa?_

"bahwa aku seorang namja ternyata suka padamu?" potongku tidak sabar.

"anni" dia menggeleng. "karena aku masih belum terima kenyataan.. bahwa aku.." dia berhenti sejenak.

Aku penasaran. Sedikit kesal karena dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia hanya menatapku. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku berusaha berbicara secara verbal dengannya namun dia hanya diam menatapku.

 _Katakanlah!_

Kai menarik napas panjang lalu melepasnya perlahan. "aku mencintaimu"

 _bohong_

"sejak dulu"

 _aku tak percaya_

"bahkan sebelum aku menerima surat tanpa nama yang kau selipkan di lokerku"

 _tidak mungkin_

Kai menarik tanganku dan membuatku yang masih dalam keadaan shock tersentak. "aku menyukaimu"

 _benarkah? Bisakah aku mempercayai ucapanmu?_

"sungguh" dia mencium kedua punggung tanganku.

 _Mengapa kau terlihat semakin tampan saat mengatakan itu?_

"menikahlah denganku"

 _Well.. sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi._

END

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is not update ^^

Author 's note:

Hi readers! Thank you so much jeongmal gomapta udah bersedia meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca cerita abal-abalku "After 8 Years". Jujur aja cerita itu aku buat dalam versi English untuk melengkapi persyaratan salah satu giveaway yang diadain salah satu akun tahun lalu. Sekarang versi Englishnya udah aku hapus karena norak dan acur banget! Hahahaha

As you know, cerita aku ini ficlet panjangnya aja gak sampe 1k words. dan karena ini untuk memenuhi persyaratan GA aku gak bikin cerita lebih lanjut di judul ini.

Buat readers yang udah ngasih commentnya thank you banget tapi sorry aku gak bisa kasih sequel nya

Tapi jangan sedih gitu dong hahaha aku masih punya cerita kaihun yang lain di folder aku. Nunggu waktu dan mood yang tepat untuk publish disini hehehe ceritanya chapter KaiHun but not yaoi soalnya aku agak risih dan gak pintar ngayal soal yaoi wkwkwk

Oke sekian dari Rain. Mohon dukungan dan doanya agar Rain bisa update cerita secepatnya. ^^

With Love,

blueRain


End file.
